


Serving The Queen

by DoubleSpoiler



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleSpoiler/pseuds/DoubleSpoiler
Summary: I will serve my lady, no matter what she does.





	Serving The Queen

It’s silent still. She’s not talking. Then again, neither am I. No one’s bothering to speak. All we hear is our breath, the grandfather clock, god only knows how old it is, and me, pouring the tea.

I slid the cup, on its matching saucer, over to my lady. She nods in appreciation, and takes up cup into her hand and takes a sip, holding the cup in one hand and the saucer in the other. She lowers them both down back onto the table, putting it down without a sound. Years of practise.

Then the doors open. Both of us look over, seeing someone enter. Patchouli, walking in like a child waking up from their nap -- slouch in her step, her eyes droopy, and her clothing especially -- steps up to the table, right in front of my lady. She doesn’t bow, she doesn’t say anything respectful. She speaks and it’s brutally honest and dull.

“Meiling reported to seeing Cirno being defeated by the lake,” The purple-haired librarian said, “And Rumia is nowhere to be found, with no case of sudden darkness. She believes they might be returning.”

“Oh, really now?” My lady speaks, drinking from her cup again. She gives Patchouli a sly smile, her words sound otherwise to her expression; her face is that of a con artist, her voice of a caring mother. “Please do not be alarmed, Patchouli, I am sure that you are terrified of these intruders destroying your library again.” I could laugh at the stupidity of this comment. Patchouli is never scared, she doesn’t even smile. She stands with no expression, and she can only get angry. This woman can’t feel anything else besides contentment. “I will have Sakuya dispose of Marisa once more. If all else fails, I’ll come help and get rid of the girl.”

“Reimu’s with her.”

This makes my lady stop her sip, pulling the cup from her lips. “What? Both of them?”

Patchouli nods. “Not quite sure why they’re both on their way up, for the Scarlet Devil mist is gone.”

I finally speak. “Flandre could be used.”

This stops us all. No, everything. I can’t even hear the clock anymore. No one is breathing.

My lady turns her head to me. Her sly look is gone. She’s mad, I can tell, Patchouli can tell, if Meiling was here she could see she was mad. “Flandre? Flandre?”

“Flandre. She could easily dispose of them, if not kill them both and get rid of our, make you pleased--”

My lady has dropped her cup. Not put down, not slam on the table, drop it. It crashes to the floor, spilling tea on our feet, staining our ankles. She gets to her feet instantly, slamming her hands on the table. Now although I don’t sound all that scared to you, I’m terrified right now. I take a step back, a few of them, while she screams.

“Flandre is uncontrollable!! You NEVER offer her!! She’s extremely unstable, you useless maid! How fucking stupid can you be to offer such a thing?! She will not only destroy my toys, but destroy us all and run rampart down Gensokyo! If they someone manage to find her in the basement for whatever reason, that shall be the only exception for her to see humans! She’ll kill us all by the night is done!” Patchouli hasn’t moved. She just looks at the seat my lady-- Remilia had sat in. Remilia is screaming at me, Patchouli sees this, but she doesn’t dare step in, for it would defiantly be the last thing she did, I have no doubts in that.

Remilia goes to scratch at me, to claw at me, and then my instincts just had to kick in. I step back and move my arm back, clenching it in a fist. But, I would never hit my mistress. I get those knives of mine; hold them in my fingers, and… she’s frozen.

If you look at Patchouli, you wouldn’t be able to tell anything different. She’s always still, maybe she doesn’t even breathe. But Remilia is frozen in the air, with a wicked expression on her face, arms outstretched, trying to dive at me.

I froze time on my mistress and damn it felt good.

Alright, and now time to strike damage.

I step back much more -- no, I jump back, as if I was fighting -- and then finally unfreeze time. I really have no clue how I do that, even though I myself have ‘years of training’. Is it my thoughts? When I feel like it? A time limit and I always seem to finish up just in time?

I watch Remilia fall down on her face, crashing to the floor. She has landed in some of the tea she spilt. Thankfully, no cuts from the cup itself, so she should be fine.

She sits up, glaring knives as sharp as my own right into me. It hurts, it really does… “How dare you.”

_I’ve done it now._

She stands up.

_Stop time._

She gets ready to dive.

_Stop it._

She jumps.

_I told you to stop it._

I drop my knives. I know I’m done for, I’ve made her mad.

_Stop, quickly!_

She’s coming towards me, about to pounce me down.

_STOP!_

The tea is still there, isn’t it?


End file.
